60 segundos
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: adaptacion de la pelicula, Milo es un reconocido ladron de autos retirado, pero cuando su hermano se mete en problemas se ve obligado a regresar por una noche, una noche que traera muchas consecuencias...MxC cap. 2 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo

Titulo: 60 segundos

Autor: Umi.Reira.Schwarzung

Beta: N/A

Traductor: N/A

Razon: ninguna

Dedicatoria: a nadie

Personajes:.

Principales: Milo, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Hyoga, Julian

Secundarios: Dohko, Shion, Shaka, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Shun, Ikki, Seiya, y mas

Incidentales: alguno que otro personaje ya conocido de la serie.

Originales:

Pareja principal: Camus x Milo

Parejas secundarias: Hyoga x Shun, Dohko x Shion, Dita x DM y otras.

Genero: Accion

Clasificacion: PG-17

Advertencias: Lemon.

Estado: en processo capitulo 1

Ultima actualizacion:

Comentarios adicionales: bien este fic como se daran cuenta esta basada en la peli con el mismo nombre protagonizada por el bombon de Nicolas Cage y Angelina Jolie, la verdad es que ayer mientras veia la tele con mi hermana pasaron el promo de la peli que pasara el proixmo sabado, y platicando con ella le comente que la pelicula me encantaba y que era muy buena, se comenze a platicar y para no hacerles el cuento mas largo que me dice ¿Por qué no haces un fic Camilo con esa pelicula? Y yo me quede asi de O.O claro por que no lo pense antes y es que ella siempre me anda dando ideas por que lee mis fics (menos los lemons es muy pequeña aun para que pervierta su mente de ese modo XD, no es gran fan del yaoi como yo pero no le desagrada debo decir que Rojo nacio gracias a ella que me ilumino con su platica, como lo ha hecho varias veces ahora que lo pienso seria una gran beta XD encuentra los horrores ortograficos a distancia (y se burla de mi claro esta .w.), pero bueh que le puede hacer en fin y después de pasarme toda la noche pensando en el fic aquí esta el primer capie, espero les guste si conocen la peli veran que no le cambiare muchas cosas y si no la han visto pues…no lo hagan o me arruinaran el final XDDD, no es broma pueden verla si asi quieren, sin mas aquí les va una nueva locura mia.

Resumen: Milo Owens mejor conocido como "El escorpion" es una leyenda como ladron de autos, hasta que se canso de esa vida y decidio retirarse, años mas tarde cuando su impetuoso e inmaduro hermano se ve envuelto en un problema Milo tiene que regresar para ayudarlo a salir del problema, sin embargo el reto que debera aceptar es mas grande de lo que alguna vez realizo, eso sin contar que un viejo conocido suyo no esta dispuesto a facilitarle las cosas, ademas el reencuentro con aquel al que abandono y tambien amo.

"**60 Segundos****"**

**By Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius**

**Cap. 1 Trouble**

**-**¿Estas loco?-…el joven de cabellos azules trataba de detener al impulsivo rubio ante la idea tan descabellada que habia tenido.

-vamos soy el mejor no sera problema-…dijo con un aire arrogante.

-si pero robar un auto de una agencia nada mas asi como tu piensas hacerlo es una locura, por que mejor no invitas aun policia para que te vea, Imbecil-…dijo con sarcasmo.

-bien como quieras si tu eres un cobarde no importa pero yo lo hare, te recuerdo que hay un trabajo que entregar-…sin decir mas el rubio se bajo del auto, el peliazul lo siguió no sin antes maldecirse por hacerlo.

-cuando menos traes alguna herramienta-

-claro-…contesto el otro con una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo en que de la calle recogia una piedra

-estupido una piedra no es una herramienta-…vocifero el otro, y antes de poder decir algo mas la alarma de aquella agencia sonaba el rubio habia lanzado la piedra rompiendo el cristal por completo y se habia introducido en aquel lugar el otro lo siguió aun bastante ofuscado pues sentia que la policia llegaria en cualquier momento y los atraparia.

-dame el codigo-…pido el rubio el peliazul se fijo en el auto y le dicto dichos numeros, el rubio saco la llave de una caja la cual habia forzado y sin mas se metio al auto instando a que el otro hiciese lo mismo, este lo hizo.

-¿bien señor "genio" como piensas salir?-

El otro no contesto tan solo se fue en reversa y miro hacia delante, el peliazul al presentir quiso detenerlo pero el otro como siempre no lo escucho y salio sin mas de la agencia, siendo seguidos por un chico de cabellos castaños quien habia observado todo desde el auto en el que momentos antes viajaban el peliazul y el rubio.

Escapando de las patrullas que justo llegaban en esos momentos pronto se vieron envueltos en una persecución, a la que se unieron unas patrullas mas al ver la velocidad con la que iba aquel porche gris.

Recorrieron la ciudad hasta que el chico penso haberlos perdido dirigiendose asi al puerto de la ciudad, se adentro en una de las bodegas ahí un hombre de cabellos cortos y rojos los recibio, varios autos de lujo se encontraban en aquel lugar donde ademas de aquel hombre se encontraban otras dos personas, a parte de los autos una mesa vieja, algunas sillas una lampara de luz negra y un pizarron con una lista, es lo unico que habia en aquel lugar…-veo que lo has traido-…dijo mientras veia con satisfacción el auto, el hombre de cabellos pelirrojos.

-por supuesto que esperabas-

-¿Dónde lo robaste?-

-de una agencia-

-¿Cómo…-la pregunta murio en su garganta en el momento en que escucho las sirenas de la policia acercarse…-eres un idiota has traido a la policia ¡vámonos! Ahora-…dio la voz de alarma, todos salieron despavoridos no sin antes borrar la lista, y romper la lampara en el proceso.

Cuando los policias entraron ya no los encontraron.

-se han escapado-…dijo un hombre de largos cabellos azules, unos hermosos e intensos ojos verdes a la persona que se encontraba junto a el, que parecia ser su reflejo.

-lo se, son listos pero los atraparemos-…dijo mientras observaba los autos

-si, aunque debo decir que no son ladrones ordinarios son profesionales ¿ves estos mercedes? Se dice que son "inrobables" ya que no se les puede poner corriente tan fácilmente, las llaves que usan son codificadas no hay forma de arrancarlos salvo con esas llaves que le son entregadas unicamente a los dueños, ademas al ser forzados lanzan una alarma silenciosa por medio satelital lo que hace que antes que logres si quiera subirte ya halla cuando menos 5 patrullas rodeandote-

-entonces no son tan inrobables donde estan aquí ¿no crees?, ¿Cómo pudieron obtener la llave?-

-no lo se, pero podemos averiguar con la empresa distribuidores según tengo entendido ahí envia las llaves desde Alemania-

-bien entonces investiguemos a los empleados que hay ahí, tal vez obtengamos alguna pista-

-detective Rice-…ambos peliazules voltearon al llamado el oficial sintiendose apenado se apresuro a corregir…-quiero decir detective Saga-…le mencionado presto atención mientras su gemelo se dedicaba a observar el lugar en busca de mas pistas…-ya hemos buscado por todos los alrededores pero no hemos encontrado nada, se han escapado-

-son unos ineptos, esta bien de todas formas sigan buscando-

-si como diga-…el oficial se retiro por lo que el gemelo mayor se dirigió a su hermano…-¿Qué te ha dicho tu informante del muelle?-

-no ha querido hablar mucho pero estoy seguro que si vamos los dos, lograremos asustarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo hablar todo el mundo te tiene miedo Saga-…sonrio burlon ante lo dicho, el mayor tan solo se limito a encogerse de hombros para después recoger rastros de la lampara rota, la cual metio en una bolsa para mandarla a examinar.

-deben sentir el auto, respirarlo, tomar el volante como si fuera una extensión mas de su cuerpo, ustedes y el auto son uno mismo-…un apuesto hombre de largos rizos rubios hablaba a un grupo de pequeños, los cuales lo escuchaban entusiasmados.

-muy ahora a correr se ha dicho-…los niños corrieron para tomar unos autos de carreras pequeños, para después comenzar a correr en la pista improvisada, uno de los pequeños choco con una barda…-¿dime crees que esto es manejar?-…dijo entre risas e rubio mientras cargaba al pequeño haciendo que este se carcajeara.

-no, señor-…contesto

-entonces hazlo bien-…regreso al pequeño y al auto a la pista para que este continuara.

-eres muy bueno-…escucho que le decian a sus espaldas se volteo para toparse con un bello joven de larga cabellera lila, y brillantes ojos verdes.

-gracias, aunque siempre haces bien aquello que te gusta-…repondio con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos observando la carrera hasta que este fue roto por el pelilla…-¿no lo extrañas?

-¿el que?-…pregunto alzando una ceja para hacer énfasis que no entendia a que se referia el joven.

-tu vida de antes ya sabes-

-te mentiria si te dijera que no pero….no me quejo me agrada lo que hago, ademas ya estaba viejo para seguir con aquella vida-

-supongo ¿oye te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco mas personal?-

-claro por eso somos amigos-

-tu como decirlo…mmm eres un chico atractivo si quisieras tendrias a quien quisieras he visto como te observan las mujeres e incluso los hombres, pero tu no le haces caso a nadie eso siempre me ha causado curiosidad ¿hay alguien especial no es cierto?-

El rubio le regalo una de aquellas bellas sonrisas que enmudecian al projimo…-ahh Mu tu siempre tan perspicaz no se te escapa nada-

-lo sabia hablame de ella o el-

El rubio fijo su vista en la pista de nuevo, sin embargo sus ojos no estaban atentos a lo que sucedia ahí, parecian en otro lugar y asi era, regresaron a aquella noche…

-se llama Camus lo conoci una de esas noches que Sali a trabajar, era un chico excepcional en verdad que si, enamorarme de el fue muy facil-…un suspiro salio de sus labios, al tiempo en que una melancolica sonrisa tomaba forma en estos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-…los ojos del rubio se volvieron hacia su interlocutor el pelilila podria jurar que brillaban de una manera especial.

-veras todo comenzo cuando…

Flash Back

-mirenla ahí esta-…el rubio señalo hacia aquel auto estacionado al final de la calle, sus compañeros sonrieron conocían la obsesion de aquel con ese auto en especial, toda vez que siempre se le habia negado era el unico que no habia podido robar, pero esta noche se sentia que era su noche de suerte algo le decia que esta cambiaria a partir de ahora…-Eleonora esta noche seras mia-…dijo mientras sonreia cual niño pequeño que sabia le regalarian su juguete favorito.

Espero a que las luces de la casa del dueño se apagaran en cuanto esto sucedió se dispuso a salir del auto sin embargo algo o mas bien alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?-…pregunto al observar al chico que se acercaba sigiloso al auto que se disponia a robar.

-no lo se-…dijo su acompañante el otrora rubio de largos cabellos…-solo te puedo asegurar que el dueño no es-

El de rizados cabellos observo por algunos segundos cuando algo llamo su atención aquel individuo sacaba de una de las bolsas de sus pantalones una herramienta bastante similar…-mierda es un ladron, a no eso si que no Eleonora es mia y de nadie mas-…furioso y sin prestar atención a lo que sea que le halla dicho su acompañpante, se dirgio a largos pasos hasta aquel quien estaba a punto de abrir el auto…solo un poco mas hasta que sintio como su mano era detenida.

-que demo…-…el chico volteo su cara para comenzar su protesta hacia quien osaba a detenerlo topandose con dos furiosas turquesas sin poder evitarlo sus orbes se perdieron en aquel intempestivo mar por unos segundos, para el rubio las cosas no fueron diferentes fue posar sus ojos en aquel rostro y no supo ni su nombre, aquel rostro era tan hermoso que hacia olvidar todo, la piel blanca y delicada, que parecia tan suave, el pelo largo y sedoso de un intenso rojo, unas cejas partidas que le daban un aspecto exquisito, y por ultimo dos hermosas joyas zafirinas por ojos.

Sin embargo el encanto se rompio en cuanto las neuronas de ambos les recordaron que era lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

-¿Quién eres?-…cuestiono el rubio

-no tengo por que responderte-…dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a regresar a su tarea, siendo nuevamente interrumpido por el rubio.

-¿pero que coño sucede contigo?-…dijo molesto por se interrumpido por segunda vez.

-resulta que este es mi auto-

-mientes-

-claro que no-

-por supuesto que si, el dueño vive en esa casa-…dijo señalando la casa que se mostraba ante ellos.

-tienes razon pero resulta que yo tengo mas tiempo tras ese auto por lo tanto por derecho me corresponde a mi-…dijo arrebatando ágilmente la herramienta con la que pensaba abrir el auto.

-eso es mio-…dijo indignado el pelirrojo arrebatando de la mano del rubio su herramienta.

-si pero el auto es mio-

-que no-

-que si-

Se enfrascaron en una discusión quitandose uno al otro la herramienta con la que abrire el auto, sin embargo eso tuvo que terminar en el momento en que un auto pasaba por ahí, como medida desesperada el pelirrojo no penso en otra cosa mas que en tirarse al suelo con todo y rubio.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que el auto desaparecio, sin embargo fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición tan incomoda en la que estaban, el pelirrojo estaba sobre el rubio sus manos sostenian sus caderas mientras las del rubio se habian enredado en los cabellos del pelirrojo y sus rostros, estaban tan cerca que podian sentir la respiración uno del otro.

-¿Qué-que crees que haces?-

-salvando nuestro trasero idiota ¿Qué otra cosa crees?-

Incomodos por la situación se pararon bruscamente aprovechando el descuido el rubio abrio el auto para acto seguido meterse rapidamente en el asiento del conductor sin embargo el pelirrojo no se quedo de brazos cruzados, asi que se interno en el asiento del copiloto con una rapidez impresionante evitando que Milo reaccionara.

-bajate-

-de ningun modo este auto es mio, no dejare que un idiota como tu se lo lleve-

-no soy ningun idiota para tu información soy Milo Owens "El escorpion" el ladron de autos mas famoso-…dijo con orgullo.

-valla asi que tu eres el famoso "Escorpion" pense que serias…-

-¿Qué?-

-no se alguien mas inteligente, astuto, no un imbecil-

-oye no soy ningun imbecil mira niñato tu…-

Tuvieron que terminar su discusión ya que una luz en el interior de la casa los alerto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-…se escucho una voz en el interior.

-¡rayos!-…dijeron al unisono al saberse descubiertos, sin esperar mas tiempo el rubio arranco, dando la orden a su compañero que aun seguia en el otro auto a que se fuera, asi ambos autos se fueron sin embargo pronto los conductores del shleby GT 500, fueron rodeados por varias patrullas.

El escorpion conducia con una agilidad impresionante, el pelirrojo debia de reconocer que estaba impresionado no habia conocido a nadie con esa habilidad para manejar, en verdad que era increible.

-valla debo de decir que eres genial-…el ojiturquesa se giro sorprendido era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le decia algo fuera de un insulto.

-gracias-

Aunque de poco les duro ya que a pesar de la agilidad de Milo para conducir las patrullas que los perseguían eran demasiadas, y parecian multiplicarse a cada segundo.

-maldita sea si seguimos asi nos atraparan-…dijo el rubio.

-tal vez debriamos abandonar el auto en algun lugar y…-los disparos provenientes de una de las patrullas interrumpieron su platica Milo dio una vuelta espectacular, logranda salir del alcance de las balas sin embargo eso no evito que una de ellas alcanzara al escorpion.

-Milo tu brazo-…dijo alarmado el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de la herida del rubio.

-no es nada-

-pero estas perdiendo mucha sangre, en cualquier momento podrias perder el conocimiento-

El rubio no contesto en estos momento lo unico que le interesaba era sacarlos a ambos de aquella situación, sin embargo la perdida de sangre comenzo a hacer mella en el, podia sentir como sus fuerzas menguaban.

-estas muy malherido debemos detenernos-

-he dicho que no-

-no seas necio-

-si me detengo nos atraparan a los dos-

-entonces que propones no veo ninguna otra salida-

Frente a ellos se alzaba un callejón lo cual le dio una idea al ojiturquesa, aprovechando que los policias los perdieron por un momento abrio la puerta y saco al pelirrojo

-¿Qué diablos haces?-…repelo el pelirrojo al ser empujado hacia fuera del auto.

-vete escondete-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oiste-

-pero entonces tu…¿Por qué?-

-no lo se, simplemente no dejare que te atrapen-…el rubio le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que dejo sin habla al pelirrojo y sin mas se fue.

La persecución fue increible, a punto de desfallecer se fue hacia al muelle…

-ni modo amor mio tendremos que despedirnos una vez mas, ya llegara el tiempo en que tu y yo estemos juntos-…acaricio el volante por ultima vez antes de abrir la puerta y salir del auto, este siguió hasta que no hubo mas pista que recorrer y cayo al agua inevitablemente…las patrullar llegaron para ver las burbujas en el agua señal de que algo habia caido ahí.

-¿crees que se halla ahogado?-

-lo dudo, es demasiado astuto pero ya lo atraparemos, Milo Owens caera algun dia-…setencio.

Cuando al fin recupero la conciencia, el rubio se vio en su habitación todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí

-ha despertado-…escucho a lo lejos la voz de su hermano…-que gusto tenerte de vuelta-…dijo el mismo joven abrazando efusivamente al ojiturquesa.

-a mi tambien me da gusto verte Hyoga-

-uff amigo estuvo cerca por poco y no la cuentas-

-lo se-

-¿en que demonios pensabas?, debiste abandonarlo antes-…dijo un pelirrojo de cabellos cortos, al parecer el mayor de ellos.

-bueno eso no importa Dohko al final la libre-

-por muy poco-

-no cabe duda que eres un cabron con suerte-…dijo uno de cabellos castaños.

Tofos rieron ante el comentario sin embargo el ambiente fue roto por la puerta, alguien tocaba se trataba de la madre de Milo…-hijo tienes visita-…dijo esta.

De pronto ante ellos aparecio un bello joven pelirrojo en cuanto Milo lo vio sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocer al chico con el que habia compartido aquella aventura.

-tu-

-hola-…saludo…-te traje esto-…dijo señalando la canasta de frutas que llevaba en sus manos.

-gracias-

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cayendo en cuenta que sobraban todos decidideron salir de aquel lugar…-etto creo que ire a…al baño-…dijo el hermano de el.

-si y yo a ver si pone la marrana-…dijo el mayor de todos, un hombre de cabellos verdes sin poder evitar que una gota escurriera por su frente ante la reverenda tonteria que acababa de decir.

-si yo te acompaño-…y asi uno a uno fueron saliendo, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-yo…bueno yo queria agradecerte-…dijo el de los zafiros.

-¿Por qué?-

-por que te arriesgaste por mi-

-ah eso si bueno-

-¿Por qué lo hicistes?, digo ni me conoces, ni si quiera sabes como me llamo-

-no lo se, solo lo senti-

El silencio se apodero del lugar nuevamente hasta que…-Camus-

-¿perdon?-…pregunto el rubio sin saber que decia el pelirrojo.

-digo que mi nombre es Camus-

-Camus…valla un nombre peculiar-

-no es comun-

-si, asi como tu eres especial-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo ante el comentario…-bien, bueno yo…ya vine alo que tenia que venir asi que me voy-…dijo y se encamino a la puerta.

-espera-…el pelirrojo detuvo sus pasos…-Camus tienes talento, ¿no te gustaria trabajar conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-…el ojizafiro se giro sorprendido

-si, me gustaria que formaras parte de mi equipo-

-yo…pero-

-ya te lo dije tienes talento, y no se esto podria beneficiar a ambos-

-no se-

-piensalo, pero ojala aceptaras me encantaria tenerte en mi equipo me gustan mucho tus ojos-…dijo con una de aquellas sonrisas tan hermosas que…quitaban el aliento.

-esta bien-…Camus estaba por irse sin embargo una idea cruzo por su mente se acerco al rubio, y sin decir nada se acerco hasta que sus labios rozaron aquella mejilla, dejando asi un corto pero humedo beso en la comisura de aquellos labios.

El rubio estaba completamente sorprendido, pero no le desagrado al contrario hubiese deseado que esos labios tuvieran otro destino, su corazon latia desbocado, miles de corrientes corrian por su cuerpo, y las cosquillas en su vientre parecian haber corrido hasta su rostro en forma de sonrojo.

-¿por-por que?-

-era una forma de agradecer-…dijo y sin mas salio de aquella habitación sin poder quitar aquella sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, mientras dentro de la habitación una sonrisa boba adornaba aquel bello rostro canela…

Fin Flash Back

-el acepto entrar a mi grupo, después de un tiempo comenzamos a salir era obvio que sentiamos atracción el uno por el otro y asi comenzo la mas hermosa y perfecta relacion que he tenido en toda mi vida-

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué se separaron?-

-bueno es algo largo y difícil de explicar, pero supongo que la razon principal es que cada uno deseaba caminos diferentes-

No hablaron mas el pelilila no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos, a el le gustaba Milo sin embargo este ni lo pelaba, ni si quiera como a una de esas conquistas de una noche que solia tener, suponia que se debia a que sentia verdadera amistad por el…suspiro resignado.

Justo en ese momento un hombre de cabellos cortos y rojos se acerco estaba por preguntar quien era sin embargo aquel extraño hombre se le adelanto y hablo antes…-Milo-

El aludido volteo al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar…-Dohko-…dijo en un susurro…sabia que la llegada de aquel hombre solo significaba una cosa…problemas….

_Continuara…_

Que tal? Espero que les guste se que en este primer capie no pasa mucho pero bueh la accion ira pasando poco a poco, bien me despido por que tengo sueño cuidense, vicos a todos….

Umi


	2. Return

Hola que tal? Bien aquí regreso con un capitulo mas, espero que les agrade y sin mas me voy con el capitulo…

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, la película tampoco es original mía si no de quien la creo (XD).

Advertencias: mmm..... ya lo había dicho pero hay lenguaje altisonante.

_**60 Segundos**_

_**By UmiReiraRS**_

_**Cap. 2 **_

_**M&C**_

Los ojos del pelirrojo viajaban constantemente por cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar, el que Milo viviese en un remolque le resultaba difícil de creer, durante muchos años Milo gano la suficiente plata para comprarse hasta una mansión si así lo hubiese deseado, y en lugar de eso vivía ¡en un remolque!.

Debía reconocer que el lugar no estaba tan mal y que…nah a quien engañaba, el lugar era un desastre, Milo seguía tan desordenado como siempre, si tan solo fuese un poco mas ordenado…

Ropa por aquí, los zapatos por allá, latas de comida encima del ¿Televisor?, ¿El horno junto al equipo de sonido?, si bien no tenia mucho espacio si lo suficiente para acomodar mejor aquel lugar, sin embargo Milo era Milo y jamás cambiaria, suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo?-…pregunto el rubio asomando su cabeza por arriba de la encimera de la cocina, buscando sabrá dios que.

-Nada, solo pensaba ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No ya casi…auchh-…exclamo el rubio, alcanzo a ver como asomaba la cabeza mientras se la sobaba con una mano…-Lo tengo-…dijo mientras dejaba ver una botella de un buen vino, pudo reconocer Dohko, si seguía teniendo un buen gusto con los vinos.

Se acerco con un par de vasos desechables para tomar un poco de vino, al parecer lavar trastes no se le daba, y la pila que descansa sobre el lavabo de la pequeña cocineta se lo confirmaba.

-disculpa el desastre, la ultima chica que me hacia la limpieza renuncio y ando en busca de otra-…dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, no hay problema estamos entre amigos-…el rubio sonrío al tiempo en que servia un poco de vino en su vaso y en el del pelirrojo.

Tomaron un sorbo mientras se observaban tratando de descifrar uno lo que el otro tenia que decirle, y el otro el como reaccionaria ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle, lo sabían ambos tenían su respuesta, nada bueno, y nada bien.

-¿Y bien?-…dijo el rubio tratando de no prolongar mas el momento, lo que fuera, que lo dijera de una vez.

-Tu hermano esta en problemas-

-No es novedad-

-Si pero esta vez es diferente, esta metido en uno grande Milo, honestamente no veo como pueda salir-

-¿De que se trata esta vez?, si es dinero dime cuanto es y te lo daré pero adviértele que es la ultima y que…-

-No Milo, no se trata de dinero bueno no del todo, ¿Conoces a Julián Solo, mejor conocido como "Poseidón"?-

-He escuchado de el, ¿Qué con el?-

-Tu hermano le debe dinero-

Milo se tenso, eso era malo no conocía a Julián pero había escuchado hablar de el, y no era nada bueno, se trataba de un niño bien que un día se aburrió y decidió jugar al "chico malo", el problema es que no era malo, era malísimo, cruel y despiadado, si negociabas con el estabas perdido o cumplías o te morías.

-¿Cuánto?-...inquirió

-50,000 dls, pero ese no es el problema, se comprometió a hacerle un trabajito y no ha cumplido, Milo no creo que lo haga y sabes lo que significa-

-¿Cómo se metió en semejante lío?-…dijo con la mandíbula apretada, y los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, estaba furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que el imbecil de Hyoga hiciera ese tipo de pendejadas?, ¿es que era idiota o que?

-Yo trabajo para Julián y…-…el rubio no le dejo terminar, ya que pronto estaba situado sobre la mesa, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tu…maldito imbecil, ¿Cómo pudiste meterlo en ese problema?-…dijo apretando aun mas su agarre.

-Mi…Milo tran…tranquilo de…deja…déjame explicarte-…dijo hablando con dificultad.

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?-

-Por…fa-vor-…el rubio aflojo el agarre un poco, pero solo un poco.

-tienes 2 minutos para explicarlo y que sea rápido-

El pelirrojo tomo un poco de aire, al menos lo que le era posible y comenzó con su explicación…-Como te dije trabajo para el, desde que te fuiste me costo adaptarme a la vida normal, sabes que no estoy en edad para intentar llevar una vida decente como tu por eso accedí a trabajar con el, un día mientras llegaba a la oficina de Poseidón, me tope con Hyoga iba de salida, me reconoció y tan solo me saludo antes de salir prácticamente huyendo, cuando entre a la oficina de Julián quise indagar que hacia allí-

-así que ¿tú no lo llevaste?-

-No-…aflojo el agarre un poco más.

-Prosigue-

-El me dijo que lo había contratado para un trabajo, uno grande que según le habían dicho el chico era bueno y podría ayudarle, me dijo _¿Tu lo conoces no es así?, tengo entendido trabajaste con su hermano_…, yo no tenia idea que tenia semejante información, aunque era de esperarse, si trabajo con el, gusta de investigar a quienes a tiene a su alrededor y a quienes no-

-¿pero como fue que Hyoga llego ahí?-

-Tu hermano fue solo-

-¿QUE?-…dijo alterando de nuevo su voz.

-si, al parecer escucho a algunos de los chicos de una banda de ladrones que comentaban sobre un trabajo grande que tenia que ver con Poseidón, y que la paga era bastante buena, conoces a Hyoga la vanidad y avaricia pudieron mas con el y termino metiéndose a la boca de lobo-

Milo soltó el cuello de Dohko quien, al verse liberado se sentó de nuevo en la silla al tiempo en que se sobaba el cuello, mientras el rubio se sentaba pesadamente en la suya.

-Yo he tratado de cuidarle y de guiarle pero no ha sido fácil, su grupo de compañeros no son más que un grupo de mocosos aficionados que no tienen idea del arte de robar autos, no lo entienden como nosotros Milo-…dijo con una sonrisa de añoranza.

-¿Y Shion?, ¿esta contigo?-…ante la pregunta una sombra de melancolía cubrió el rostro del pelirrojo…-¿Qué sucede?-…pregunto el rubio al percatarse de ello.

-No, me dejo en cuanto entre a trabajar con Julián, tuvimos diferencia de ideas, no estamos juntos desde que te fuiste-

-Lo siento-…musito el rubio, era conciente de lo mucho que se amaban.

-Bien que puedo hacerle, volviendo a Hyoga-…dijo desviando el tema a posta…-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Cómo que, que?, llevar el dinero que Hyoga le debe al tipo ese, hablar con el, y después golpear a Hyoga hasta que entienda que debe dejar de hacer estupideces y cuidar de mama como prometió-

-No creo que…bueno se hará como quieras, te acompañare aunque te auguro que no será nada fácil, tu no conoces a Julián-

-No tengo de otra-…tomo un trago de vino…-no entiendo a Hyoga, les deje dinero suficiente para mantenerse por el resto de sus vidas, es mas aun les envío, ¿Qué busca que lo maten?, no lo entiendo, te juro que no lo entiendo-

-Busca emularte-…milo bufo…-Tu siempre has sido su héroe, su modelo a seguir sabes cuanto te admiraba a ti, y a Camus-…el pelirrojo tuvo cautela con mencionar ese nombre, y tal y como lo supuso el rubio tembló involuntariamente, si aun le afectaba la mención del Frances, ah el mal de amores.

-Lo se, por eso me fui no deseaba que fuera como yo, pero me salio el tilo por la culata, en fin déjame arreglo unos asuntos y nos vamos-

El pelirrojo asintió…

_**M&C**_

Después de dejar encargado su taller y la escuela, y de lidiar con un Mu que insistía en acompañarle en aquella "Misteriosa aventura", se fue con una mochila cargada de dinero y lo indispensable, en compañía de Dohko y el terco de Mu.

Claro que de haber sabido lo que le esperaba, lo hubiese dejado así tuviese que atarlo a un árbol.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Mu en un café para que los esperase, el pelilila desconfío en que lo dejasen abandonado pero finalmente comprendió que Milo lo apreciaba lo suficiente para no dejarlo abandonado en una cafetería de una ciudad desconocida para el.

Después junto con Dohko fue a ver a Julián, el apodado Poseidón no les hizo esperara demasiado y los recibió en su oficina, la cual se encontraban escondida bajo un chatarral.

Era un tipo de cabello azulado, con ojos del mismo tono muy parecido al mar.

-Valla, valla, jamás creí que tendría el honor de conocer a Milo Owens el famoso escorpión, de quien se dice es el mejor ladrón de autos-

-Me parece que exageran-…dijo el rubio con recelo, no le gustaba la forma en que le miraba.

-No seas modesto, eres casi una leyenda-…dijo mientras soltaba una cínica carcajada…-y además no mencionaron que fueses tan hermoso-…el pincitas se tenso aun mas.

-Pero bueno me dejare de tanta charada, y díganme ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?-…dijo mirando, primero a Dohko y después a Milo, deteniéndose en este ultimo.

-Tengo entendido que mi hermano esta trabajando para ti-

-Así es, le encargue un trabajo un tanto difícil, pero la paga será mas que excelente-

-Lo se, sin embargo ha habido complicaciones y mi hermano no podrá cumplir con el trato-…Julián se tenso, mas sin embargo mantuvo la calma.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Simplemente a que no hará el trabajo que le pediste, punto-

-Le di un anticipo de 50,000 dls-

-Lo se, toma-….dijo extendiéndole un fajo de billetes…-50,000 en efectivo, puedes contarlo-

Julián perdió la paciencia, se paro del escritorio y saco un arma con la que le apunto a Milo…-Ey tranquilo-…dijo el rubio con la manos extendidas en señal de paz…-que te parece si tomas tu dinero, liberas a mi hermano y buscas quien pueda realizarte el trabajo-

-Tu no entiendes, tengo que entregar un cargamento de 50 autos de lujo para el viernes a unos chinos, si no cumplo me joden y pierdo clientes, ¿estamos? Yo no soy incumplido, no me vengas con la pendejada de que tu hermano no puede con el trabajito eso lo debió pensar antes de venir a ofrecerse como una ramera-

Milo se enfureció y estuvo a punto de lanzársele a los golpes, pero Julián y Dohko le dejaron claro que estaba en desventaja al Julián tener un arma…-Busca a alguien mas-

El peliazul se acerco al blondo, para ponerle la pistola en las sienes, y susurrarle cerca de su rostro…-parece que no me captas, te lo are entender, tu hermano se comprometió a entregarme un trabajo, y así lo debe hacer no me importa como lo haga, quiero el viernes el cargamento de los 50 autos que le pedí a las 8:00 de la mañana en punto, no me importa como lo haga pero si no cumple, me encargare de rebanarle la cabeza a el y a tu madre-…ante la mención de su madre el rubio se enfureció, pero se calmo, era conciente de la desventaja en la que se encontraba.

-De acuerdo, pero hagamos un trato en lugar de mi hermano seré yo quien te entregue los autos, ¿de acuerdo?, yo en lugar de mi hermano-…se ofreció el rubio, sintiéndose algo derrotado, el que había dejado aquella vida por el bienestar de su familia, e irónicamente por ello mismo se veía obligado a regresar.

El peliazul le dirigió una sonrisa torcida…-de acuerdo, debo decir que me agrada mas el cambio-…dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al apuesto rubio, este se sintió asqueado ante la mirada lujuriosa que le era lanzada.

-Hecho-…dijo quitándole la pistola, al tiempo en que regresaba a su escritorio…-toma tus 50,000 dls, es tu adelanto.

Milo los tomo y salio a prisa, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo quien se había mantenido al margen de aquella platica, tan solo observaba por si tenia que intervenir.

Se subieron al auto del rubio, en silencio, ninguno decía nada, cada uno cavilando en las posibilidades que tendrían…-Vamos por Mu, después iré a hablar con mi madre, y…-se detuvo pensando en como lo diría…-quiero que me lleves al taller de Shion-…Dohko se turbo pero no dijo nada, tan solo asintió.

Fueron por Mu, y le hospedaron en la casa de Milo, este había insistido en que se regresara, que era muy peligroso para el permanecer ahí, pero Mu se negó con el había llegado, con el se iría, Milo sabia que tan terco era el pelilila y que nada lo convencería.

Como su hermano no estaba, y su madre estaba trabajando resolvió en ir a buscarla, decidió ir solo para no levantar muchas sospechas.

Una buena decisión ya que ni bien había entrado, cuando un par de policías ya habían dado aviso, a un viejo conocido de su visita familiar.

Su madre le lloro, y le rogó en que ayudase a su hermano, el le dijo que así lo haría, se abrazaron y después de un par de besos maternales Milo salio de la cafetería donde trabajaba su madre.

El le había pedido en numerosas ocasiones que dejara de trabajar, el podría mantenerlos pero ella se había negado argumentando que toda su vida había trabajado, era mesera y así se quedaría el resto de sus días.

Era necia y no cedería, pero Milo había sacado aquello de ella e insistiría hasta convencerla.

En cuanto salio se topo con dos viejos conocidos, sonrío sabia que no les tomaría mucho tiempo saber que había vuelto.

Los gemelos le sonrieron…-Milo Owens, valla que sorpresa-…dijo el que el reconocía como el mayor, Saga.

-Detective Rice que gusto verle, a ti también Kanon-…el aludido tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.

-Te diré algo, hace rato un oficial me llamo para decirme…_¿a que no adivinas quien acaba de entrar, en la cafetería donde estoy comiendo?-_

-Y yo le dije, ¿No quien?…_El mismísimo Milo Owens_… y yo le dije, no te creo, debes estar bromeando el se fue hace mucho y prometió no volver, y que me dice…_es verdad, ven a verlo por ti mismo_…y que le digo, no te creo te apuesto 50 dólares a que no…y que me dice _hecho_…y aquí me ves perdiendo 50 dólares-

-Lo lamento mucho Saga, pero ya vez vine de visita familiar-…dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿No me digas?, pero mira que bien que te acuerdas de la familia y los amigos-…dijo con sarcasmo.

-ah valla, ¿Y no pensabas visitarnos?-…secundo Kanon a su gemelo.

-Oh, claro que si pensaba visitarles por la tarde o tal vez mañana, ya saben pensaba darme una vuelta por la estación-…les siguió el juego a los oficiales.

Saga se puso serio…-No se a que has venido, pero te advierto que esta vez no te dejare ir, una sola escorpión, ¿me entiendes?, una sola y te refundiré tras las rejas el resto de tu vida, ¿estamos?-

-Tranquilo, Saga, Tranquilo, ya te lo dije solo vengo de visita-

-Estas advertido, de todos modos no descansare hasta encontrarte en alguna fechoría, y entonces nada podrá salvarte de la cárcel-…volvió a sentenciar, para después sonreír…-bienvenido-

Milo les sonrío de vuelta a ambos gemelos y se despidió, sabia que las cosas se complicaban y si los gemelos Rice se involucraban las cosas se pondrían peor, ellos serian un difícil obstáculo, uno muy difícil.

_**M&C**_

Después de aquel peculiar encuentro, Milo fue en compañía de Dohko al taller de Shion, el pelirrojo prefirió esperar afuera, por aquello de que no habían terminado en buenos términos, el blondo comprendió y se adentro al taller de su viejo amigo, este en cuanto le vio le recibió con efusividad.

-¡Milo, que alegría verte muchacho!-…y le estrecho en un afectuoso abrazo, el rubio correspondió ya que el también le apreciaba bastante…-¿Y bien a que debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Bueno…me gustaría hablarlo a solas-…dijo haciendo alusión a los jóvenes que trabajaban en el taller.

-Chicos, les doy 5 minutos de descanso, vallan-…estos obedecieron y salieron del lugar sin chistar.

-Es Hyoga-…se aventuro a decir, el mayor suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa con el?-

-Esta en problemas-

-¿Cuándo no?-…sonrío con amargura.

-Lo se, pero esta vez es grave ¿Conoces a Julián Solo?-

El mayor gruño…-por supuesto, Dohko trabaja con el-

-bien pues Hyoga hizo un trato con el y…-

-No lo ha cumplido-…el rubio asintió…-esta en serios problemas-

-Si, por eso estoy aquí me arregle con Julián ahora yo debo hacerle la entrega-

-¿de cuanto estamos hablando?-

-50 de lujo para el viernes a la 8:00 am.-

-fiuuu, si que es grande, ¿Crees poder?-

-No lo se, no al menos si no tengo un equipo por eso recurro a ti, entiendo si no quieres ayudarme has dejado esa vida y se lo que es que te obliguen a regresar, pero me gustaría que al menos me dieras algunos nombres-

-¿Dohko esta en esto?-

-Si, el me esta ayudando-…Shion cerro sus rosados ojos como meditando algo, después de unos segundos los abrió.

-De acuerdo te ayudare-

-Gracias-…dijo Milo con una genuina sonrisa, el mayor la correspondió.

-pero que ni crea ese viejo mañoso que regresare con el ¿de acuerdo?-

-No te preocupes se mantendrá al margen, y cuando estén juntos bueno tratemos que todo sea civilizado-…el peliverde asintió.

-Entonces, manos a la obra-…ambos sonrieron, y Shion saco una libretita, Milo sabia que seria una muy, pero muy larga tarde.

_Continuara…._

_**M&C**_

Que tal? A jajaja a que cosas, la vida se le complica a Milo y todo por culpa de los hermanos, mendigos hermanos son una pesadilla, en fin Milo tendra que entregar esos autos, ¿lo lograra?, ya se vera, lo que si es que en el proximo capie…woa *O*, no les dire XD soy malvada, jajaja pero ya saben aparecera cierto copin n.n.

Me despido felices fiestas, y ojala los reyes les traigan lo que pidieron, les habia mencionado que yo les pedi un Camus y un Milo en tamaño natural, un monstruo come galletas, y un aumento a mi salario?, XD me porte bien espero me lo traigan *O*, como sea…

_¡FELIZ DIA DE REYES! _

Antes unas notas.

1.- pensaba hacer un Hyoga x Shun, como pareja secundaria pero el corazon Oda pudo mas y sera un pollo x pato como secundaria, ya saben culpen a Dr. Fausto y su maravilloso fic, "No mires atrás".

2.- Julian Solo, ¿se dan cuenta de la fijación que tengo de ponerlo a el, como mafioso?, jajaja XD no se cuando imagino un mafioso en mis fics, se me viene el a la mente, ¿que onda no?, pero le queda el papel.

Ahora si, saludos…XOXO

_**Umi la bicha vampira**_


	3. Equipo

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Kurumada-sama, hago esto para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.

_**60 segundos**_

_**Cap. 3 Equipo**_

Nueva York

Dio un sorbo a su taza de café, dejo dicha taza en la mesa frente a el para, segundos después, tallarse los ojos con su mano derecha.

Estaba realmente exhausto y sabia que el, no era el único, Shion y Dohko estaban seguramente en las mismas condiciones; bufo con exasperación llevaban media tarde llamando a algunos de sus antiguos colaboradores, pero ninguno estaba disponible, la mayoría o estaba en la cárcel, muertos o simplemente no deseaban meterse con Julián Solo, malditos cobardes.

Miro el próximo nombre en la lista, no estaba seguro de llamar le habían contado que Shaka había tomado el "Camino de la Iluminación", y había puesto un templo budista, el rubio siempre creyó en Buda, no sabia si llamar o no, pensaba que lo rechazaría aunque nada perdía con intentar, ¿Cierto?, así que tomando el teléfono, marco el numero que le indicaba aquel papel.

Esperaba que aceptara, Shaka fue uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores y amigos, el rubio en verdad tenía talento.

Espero hasta tres timbrazos hasta que le contestaron, por la voz pudo adivinar que se trataba de una chica.

_-¿Diga?-_

_-Disculpa, ¿Se encontrara Shaka?-_

_-¡Oh! Shaka-sama se encuentra en meditación pero si gusta, puedo dejarle su recado para que el se comunique con usted, ¿Quién le llama?-… _¿Shaka-sama?, ¿Qué demonios se había fumado el rubio ese?...honestamente no deseaba saber…

_-Soy un amigo, dígale que le llamo Milo, y que si puede hacerme el favor de llamarme-_

_-De acuerdo, yo le doy su recado-_

El rubio colgó el teléfono pensando que no había tenido mucha suerte, justo antes de que mirase el próximo numero en aquel papel, el teléfono sonó de vuelta, con una sonrisa descolgó el teléfono.

_-¿Diga?-_

_-¿Milo?, ¿Eres tu?_-…a pesar del tiempo podía reconocer la voz de Shaka.

_-Si, Shaka soy yo-_

_-Valla que sorpresa, cuando pregunte quien había llamado y me dijeron no podía creerlo hacia mucho que no sabia de ti-_

_-Si, lo se, tanto tiempo desde que me fui-…_dijo con nostalgia.

_-Y… ¿A que debo tu llamada?-_

-_Necesito un favor, ¿Has oído hablar de Julián Solo?-_

_-Por supuesto quien no-_

-_Bueno resulta que Hyoga…el idiota hizo un trato con el, como no se puede zafar termine dando la cara por el, necesito entregar una carga de 50 autos de lujos para el viernes a las 8:00 am, y ando buscando refuerzos, ¿te apuntas?-_…dijo sin mas, detestaba andarse con rodeos, lo mejor era ser franco.

Por unos segundos no se escuchaba más que la respiración del otro, parecía estarlo meditando, Milo supuso que se negaría y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que comprendía el que se negara, el otro rubio hablo.

-_De acuerdo, supongo que nos veremos donde Shion ¿Cierto?-_

_-Si, aquí te esperamos mañana en la mañana nos reuniremos-…_dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana_-

Sin mas la llamada finalizo, al parecer las cosas comenzaban a mejorar…

-¡Ey Ancianos!-…llamo a los dos mayores quienes no hablaban entre ellos, de hecho ni siquiera se habían dignado a mirarse.

Los aludidos voltearon a verle con el ceño fruncido…-¿Anciano?-…dijo Dohko…-Anciano tu abuelo-…bufo con indignación…-para tu información, asi como me vez aun estoy en plena flor de la juventud-…dijo haciendo una ademán muy gracioso.

-Si, como digas, lo que quería informarles es que tengo buenas noticias ya tengo al primer integrante-

-¿De verdad?-…dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Quién?-…pregunto el de cabellos verdes.

-Shaka-…dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Buda?, valla eso si que no lo esperaba…

Denver, Colorado

-Pero…Shaka-sama ¿Cómo que se va?, ¿A dónde?-

-Eh…bueno digamos que tuve una iluminación, y buda me indico el camino que tenia que tomar, asi que me ausentare unos días-…termino con aquel aire serio y sabio, que solía adoptar cuando hablaba de las enseñanzas de Buda.

¿Qué Buda le había indicado el camino?, ¡Patrañas!, ella sabia que Shaka no se comunicaba con buda como alardeaba en realidad, ella no creía en Buda, como la mayoría de los seguidores del rubio, ella estaba ahí por que deseaba seducir al rubio sexy, mas que seguir el "camino de la iluminación", ¿Quién carajos era el tal Milo?, ¡Oh si!, por que estaba segura que "ese" que había llamado tenia que ver con el repentino viaje de Shaka, y no buda como decía.

-Te encargo el templo-

-¿Qué?, pero yo no…-

-Charly, se que tu mejor que nadie ha seguido mis enseñanzas eres la mejor opción para quedarte en mi lugar, te encargo a nuestro redil-…dijo ya comenzando a tomar camino…-Y que buda te ilumine-…sin mas el rubio desapareció de aquel lugar.

-¡Maldición!... ¿are? ¿Qué hago ahora?-…se pregunto completamente confundida la chica…

Dohko miro el siguiente numero en la lista y sonrío, estaba seguro que el aceptaría… ¡Ah el noble Alde!, seguramente seguiría igual que siempre, la ultima vez que supo de el es que estaba como maestro de conducción.

Marco el numero…y espero a que le contestaran…

Atlanta

-Pisa el freno, písalo-…dijo completamente espantado el pobre hombre al ver que casi se estrellan contra un poste.

-Lo siento-…dijo la chica que iba al volante comenzando a llorar como desconsolada, atormentando los oídos del pobre moreno quien trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya cálmate vas…mejorando-…dijo con su tranquilizadora sonrisa, aunque aquello no fuera verdad…_casi nos mata_…pensó para si.

-¿De verdad?-…dijo la chica parando su llanto y con ojitos brillantes.

-Eh…si solo, solo…debes tomar mas clases-

-¿Entonces no cree que este lista?-

-Bueno opino que…-…el sonido de su celular evito que siguiera su discurso, lo cual agradeció ya que no sabia como decirle a la chica que…era un verdadero peligro para la humanidad…-¿Diga?-

-Alde, que gusto oírte-…dijo una voz en tono jovial del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Dohko?, que alegría escucharte hombre-…dijo con sinceridad el moreno.

-Lo mismo digo, Alde te llamo por que…bien tratare de resumir, Hyoga esta en problemas de los grandes, Milo regreso para ayudarlo y necesita reunir un equipo eficiente para el trabajo, ¿Qué dices?, ¿contamos contigo?-…el moreno miro a la chica junto a el, y recordó sus años a lado de aquellos a los que consideraba verdaderos amigos, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho…-De acuerdo cuenta conmigo, ¿Dónde nos veremos?-

-En el taller de Shion te esperamos mañana temprano, y Alde de verdad que me da gusto escucharte-

-Igualmente-…contesto, la llamada se corto y el bajo del auto, tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Señor Costeño?-…dijo la chica con curiosidad haciendo que Aldebarán suspirara.

-Es Costinha, no Costeño-

-Como sea, ¿No terminara nuestras clases?-

-No, tengo algo que hacer y, Srita. Evans ¿le doy un consejo?, no se pare frente a un volante en mucho tiempo es usted un desastre-

Y sin mas salio del auto, dejando a la pobre chica desconsolada llorando cual magdalena.

El moreno suspiro…-Ah estas chicas de ahora-…dijo para si al tiempo en que con una sonrisa, decidía tomarse el resto del día.

-Chicos tenemos al segundo, Alde acepto-…dijo el pelirrojo con cierto entusiasmo que comenzaba a contagiarse a los otros…

-Bien ahora me toca a mi-…dijo el peliverde, sonriendo al ver los próximos nombres dentro de su lista.

Chicago

El ruido era casi ensordecedor por esa razón tenia que taparse los oídos, no entendía como podían estar ahí todo el día sin quejarse, honestamente pensaba que ya todos estaban sordos y por ello no les molestaba el ruido.

Al fin después de un tiempo pudo observar a la persona que buscaba, el castaño se mantenía sonriente mientras revisaba que todo estuviese en orden en aquel recién construido automóvil, se veía que al hombre le hacia feliz trabajar con autos, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

Sin darse mucho tiempo de recrearse la vista con aquel imponente hombre que honestamente le traía de un ala, se acerco a el.

-Aioros-…llamo al chico, este volteo y al verle sonrío lo que provoco un sonrojo leve en las mejillas del chico.

-Eh…tú y tu hermano tienen una llamada-

-Ah si, ¿De quien?-

-Un tal Shion, insistió mucho pero si deseas le digo que estas muy ocupado y que después le regresas la llamada y…-

-No, no esta bien gracias por avisarme, ¿Me harías el favor de avisar a mi hermano que Shion nos llama?-…dijo con aquel encanto nato.

-Cla-claro-…dijo con nerviosismo le vio alejarse y suspiro, después frunció el ceño, tendría que ver a Aioria y honestamente no le apetecía el y "el gato", como le decían al otro castaño no se llevaban bien, ¿La razón?, Aioros al menor de los Karisteas no le agradaba que suspirara por su hermano, bueno ya se encargaría de ello, sin mas el chico reanudo su camino ahora al sitio donde los demás obreros se encargaban de ensamblar las piezas de los automóviles.

Lo encontró como esperaba, encaramado a un auto semi-terminado, con su pantalón completamente lleno de grasa, sin camisa, sudado y con unos gogles que protegían sus ojos, trago saliva con dificultad si había algo que tenia reconocer es que Aioria era condenadamente sexy, aun asi prefería al hermano era menos borde.

-Ejem-…carraspeo para llamar la atención del moreno, este le miro para después seguir en lo suyo.

-¿Qué quieres?-…comento con hosquedad.

-Aioros me pidió que te avisara, que tu y el tienen una llamada de un tal Shion dijo que…-

El menor de los hermanos no le dejo terminar al saltar con la agilidad de un verdadero felino y pararse frente a el, con una sonrisa genuina…-¿Dijiste Shion?-

-Si-

-¿Aioros esta hablando con el?-

-Si, esta hablando con el en la oficina me dijo que…-

De nuevo el impulsivo gato no le dejo terminar, ya que corrió a gran velocidad en dirección a la oficina que compartía con el mayor de los Karisteas…-Que grosero, al menos debería darme las gracias, no cabe duda es un mal educado-…dijo para si mientras se disponía a regresar a su oficina.

A penas puso un pie dentro cuando los hermanos ya salían de aquel lugar con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, ¿¡Que demonios!?.

-¿Aioros que sucede?-

-Eh…ah John es que mi hermano y yo debemos hacer un viaje urgente ¿podrías cubrirnos? Serán solo unos días-

-Pero Aioros, es demasiado precipitado para los permisos se necesita tiempo aun cuando tu seas el inspector de la fabrica debes pedir los permisos con anticipación-

-Lo se, pero en verdad necesitamos hacer ese viaje-…el castaño le miro con aquellas orbes verdes que tanto le encantaban que…termino por ceder.

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer-…dijo resignado el rubio.

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo-…y con aquella radiante sonrisa ambos hermanos desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

-Tenemos dos mas-…dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde a lo que los otros dos, asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien veamos quien sigue-…dijo el rubio mirando su lista, una carcajada se formo en su rostro al ver el nombre y la profesión…-Esto debe ser una broma-…dijo señalando burlón el papel, los otros se acercaron hacia el rubio para ver a lo que se refería, Shion negó divertido con la cabeza.

-No, no lo es-

-Valla, que interesante-…dijo el rubio antes de tomar el teléfono y marcar…

Nueva Jersey

-Por lo tanto, la formula correcta para obtener el resultado seria…-

El silencio que reinaba en el salón de clases se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, los alumnos se miraron unos a otros asustados, tratando de descubrir al culpable pero todos tenían la misma expresión asustada.

El profesor que se mantenía de espaldas a la clase, rompió la tiza que tenia en su mano al tiempo en que una venita sobresalía en su sien, si había algo que detestaba mas que los mariscos (a los que era alérgico) era que interrumpieran su clase, sobre todo si aquello era un molesto celular, ¿Cuántas veces les había advertido a sus alumnos que apagasen su celular?, ¿Cuántas?

Giro su rostro para ver como todos le miraban aterrados, si había un profesor al que los alumnos de aquel instituto temían ese era Shura Cervantes, "el español", como le llamaban al ser nativo del país Ibérico.

Sus ojos moros miraron con severidad a sus alumnos…-¿Quién es el dueño de ese celular?-

Sus alumnos se miraban entre ellos con la misma interrogación, ¿Quién había sido tan estupido para desobedecer al pelinegro?, Shura pensaba comenzar a gritarles cuando se percato de un pequeño detalle algo en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón vibraba, lo hubiese ignorado de no ser por que el sonido del celular comenzó de nuevo, pronto descubrió que el "timbre", no era otro que el sonido de "Corazón partió" de su compatriota Alejandro Sanz, curiosamente el timbre que recién le puso a su celular.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, carraspeo para aclararse la garganta, llevo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su celular el cual, había olvidado apagar.

Pasando de largo a su alumnado el cual le miraba con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad salio del salón para atender la llamada…

3 minutos después el profesor regresaba de muy buen humor, les miro por unos segundos…-Bien, les daré el resto de la semana libre-

-¿Qué?-…chillo una de las alumnas.

-Lo que escucharon repasen…lo ultimo que hemos visto y nos vemos en una o dos semanas, debo hacer un viaje, que descansen-…y sin mas salio del salón de clases.

Los jóvenes se miraban entre si, no creyendo aun lo que había sucedido si había un maestro que jamás faltaba ni aunque se muriera era Shura Cervantes, y sin mas les daba ¿Una semana?, no sabia quien le había llamado pero agradecían a la persona, ya que eso los libraría del ogro que tenían por profesor, asi que sin poder evitarlo lanzaron un grito de jubilo…tendrían una semana libre de la molesta clase de matemáticas…

-El profesor viene en camino-…dijo con burla el rubio, quien no se podía terminar de creer que el hombre con menos paciencia en el mundo, fuese profesor de un instituto simplemente no lo imaginaba.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?-

-mmm Fácil-…dijo el de turquesas encogiéndose de hombros…-Le dije que Aioros estaría aquí, además sabemos que a Shura le divierte robar autos de algún modo todos lo llevamos en la sangre-…dijo con melancolía el rubio, los mayores tan solo le vieron.

-OH, OH-…dijo el pelirrojo, los otros le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué sucede Dohko?-…dijo el peliverde hablándole por primera vez en toda la tarde, a Dohko le hubiese gustado brincar por ello pero se abstuvo aun tenia asuntos pendientes con ese hombre.

-Miren quienes siguen en la lista-…los otros dos observaron los nombres que estaban ahí, se miraron por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-No tenemos opción necesitamos la mayor ayuda, y ellos son una excelente opción, son geniales-….dijo el blondo

-Si pero… ¡están locos!-…dijo el pelirrojo.

-Dohko tu no estas precisamente cuerdo-…le dijo el peliverde, el pelirrojo iba a protestar pero Milo se adelanto tomando el teléfono.

-Llamemos-…los otros dos asintieron.

Whasintong, D.C.

-Diles tú-…dijo con temor el hombre.

-¿Por qué?, fuiste tu quien contesto-

-Si pero, tu eres el chico de los recados-

-Ni loco, yo no me acerco a ellos-

-Solo tocas a la puerta, les dices que tienen llamada, y ellos la toman en el teléfono que tienen ahí-

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?-…alego el otro.

-Por que… de acuerdo, para que no digas que soy un cobarde lo hare pero… si encuentras mi restos, dales cristiana sepultura-…dijo en tono dramático, para después con paso digno dirigirse a la enorme puerta de acero frente a ellos.

Después de pasar saliva con mucho esfuerzo, toco a la puerta espero unos segundos, antes de que un par de bellos ojos azules le miraran con frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres?-…dijo con una suave y calmada voz aquel hombre, pero aquello solo le causo escalofríos no importaba que tan Bello fuese ese hombre, era realmente temible.

-Ti-tienen una llamada-

-¿Quién yo, o _el_?-…dijo con su calma voz, al escuchar el, _"el",_ tembló si este hombre daba miedo el otro daba pavor.

-A-ambos-…se sorprendió a si mismo de poder hablar.

-De acuerdo la tomaremos, pero si no es algo importante…_lo pagaras_-…dijo esto ultimo de una forma tan tétrica que, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento mojaría sus pantalones.

-Me mataran-…dijo una vez que, llegando a su escritorio se sentó y tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto el otro.

-Por que me dijo que…si no era importante lo pagaría-

-¿Y como sabes si no es importante?-

-No lo se pero…me mataran-…y mientas el pobre hombre se lamentaba su suerte, en la morgue mas específicamente en el cuarto donde se practicaba la autopsia a los cadáveres, un hombre de cabellos azules los cuales llevaba atados en una cola de caballo, paraba la estridente música que sonaba en aquel cuarto.

Su compañero al ver interrumpida su querida música le miro ceñudo…-¿Qué pasa, por que cortas la música?-

-Tenemos una llamada-…dijo sin más dirigiéndose al teléfono.

El otro curioso le siguió…-¿Diga?-…contesto.

-¿Dita?, soy yo Milo-

-Ah...bicho que sorpresa, de todas las personas de las que podía esperar una llamada jamás pensé que tu serias una de ellas-…dijo con tono acido.

Milo ya esperaba algo asi, una de las personas que mas se molesto cuando el decidió dejar "aquello" e irse, fue el hombre de ojos y cabellos celestes.

-Lo se, han pasado muchas cosas pero…necesito su ayuda, Death esta contigo-

-Si, esta conmigo-

-De acuerdo escucha con atención-

El llamado Death quien no podía escuchar lo que el otro decía, solo pudo adivinar que se trataba de algo bueno ya que su compañero dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y tratándose del bicho tenia que serlo, asi que sin saber ya se estaba apuntando seria divertido.

-De acuerdo ahí estaremos-…escucho que decía su compañero y después colgaba.

-¿y bien?-…interrogo, el otro le miro con su aun sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Nos vamos Deathy, regresamos a Nueva York-

-Bien, pero no me digas Deathy sabes que lo odio-…dijo con desagrado.

El otro le miro divertido…-No dices eso cuando estamos en la cama-

El otro gruño…-eso es diferente-…se defendió.

-Si como digas, toma tus cosas debemos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo-

-Esta bien-… y sin mas salio tras su compañero, los dos que estaban afuera temblaron al verles pasar, pero estos les ignoraron por completo logrando que un suspiro de alivio brotara de sus bocas.

-No fue tan difícil-…dijo Milo colgando el teléfono.

-Estamos casi completos-…dijo el mayor de los tres al revisar la lista…-Solo nos falta un integrante mas-…dijo para revisar el ultimo nombre que quedaba, al verlo no pudo evitar exclamar un _"Oh"_, que hizo que los otros le miraran.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El ultimo que falta es…Camus-…dijo mirando al rubio con curiosidad, tal y como lo pensaba este tembló ante el nombre.

-Ya veo-…dijo el pelirrojo también con la vista fija en el rubio, este al sentir la atención de los dos mayores sobre el, se recompuso.

-Dame el teléfono, yo le llamo-

Ambos le miraron…-En realidad no tengo su teléfono, recuerda que a el no le agradan pero se en donde trabaja, sale en una hora aun puedes alcanzarlo-

-De acuerdo, dame la dirección-

El peliverde asintió, y procedió a escribir lo que el rubio le pedía en un pequeño papel, después se lo paso al de las turquesas quien lo contemplo, antes de salir sin decir nada mas.

-¿Cómo crees que salga eso?-…pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No lo se-…contesto el peliverde…-esos dos necesitan hablar, las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos y por lo que vi en Milo y lo que he visto en Camus, te puedo asegurar que aun sienten algo el uno por el otro, ¿Quién sabe?, aunque no creo que Camus acepte trabajar con una persona por la que tienes sentimientos fuertes, es incomodo-…dijo sin mas.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-…lo pico el moreno, el peliverde gruño antes de salir.

-uff que carácter-…dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica el moreno…-Yo también te quiero, tonto-…ya se encargaría de hablar con ese necio.

Era la tercera vez que retrocedía el mismo paso que había dado, desde que llego a las afueras de aquel taller no se decidía si entrar o no.

Finalmente tomando un poco de valentía se decidió a entrar, los ahí presentes le miraron con extrañeza_…-valla no pensé que fuese tan grande-_…se dijo para si.

-Disculpe, ¿Que se le ofrece?-…pregunto un chico el cual estaba en una especie de oficina.

-Busco a una persona me dijeron que trabaja aquí-

-¿Quién?-

-Camus-

-Oh el, bueno esta por salir pero si es importante puede buscarlo al final, esta trabajando en una lobo roja-…dijo señalando hacia el fondo del enorme local.

-Gracias-…dijo siguiendo las indicaciones y perdiéndose de la vista del curioso joven, quien se preguntaba si aquel hombre seria uno mas de los pretendientes del pelirrojo, de ser asi no tardaba en salir por esa puerta con un ojo morado, pobre tan bonitos ojos que tenia.

El rubio caminaba con nerviosismo, hacia tiempo que no le veía, no desde aquella vez que habían peleado cuando le comento su decisión de irse.

Sumergido en sus recuerdos con el Frances, llego al lugar que le indicaron le busco con la vista, hasta que finalmente le hallo, o mas bien hallo a la única parte de su cuerpo visible bajo aquella imponente camioneta, la observo por unos instantes era impresionante aunque no era su estilo, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos regreso su atención a aquella parte de la anatomía del pelirrojo que…tan gratos recuerdos le traía, se pregunto si ¿La piel del galo seguiría tan suave como la recordaba?

¡Rayos!, se reprendió, no podía pensar en ello, estaba ahí por un motivo y se iba a dedicar a eso y nada mas, tan perdido estaba en eso que no se percato que el galo había salido de su escondite y le miraba con incredulidad.

-Vaya, sorpresa-…musito con aquel elegante acento que conocía también.

-Camus-…dijo no creyendo que lo tenia frente a si, ¡estaba aun mas guapo de cómo lo recordaba!, no cabía duda que era como los vinos de su patria, entre mas añejos mas buenos, sonriendo ante su pensamientos decidió decir el asunto que lo había llevado ahí.

-Se que no me esperabas pero…-

-Honestamente no, la ultima vez que nos vimos dijiste que no volverías, debí suponerlo nunca cumples tu palabra-…dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, el rubio suspiro desde el principio sabia que no seria fácil.

-Estoy aquí por que ha sucedido algo grave-…el pelirrojo le hizo el amago de que lo escuchaba, asi que prosiguió…-Hyoga esta en problemas, asi que volví para sacarle del apuro, acepte un trabajo en su nombre y ahora yo estoy en problemas necesito la mayor ayuda posible por eso recurro a ti, créeme que de no ser necesario no lo haría-

-No-…dijo tajante el galo.

-Camus yo…-

-Escucha, hace unos años decidiste que esto ya no te atraía y que no querías seguir con la vida que llevabas, sin mas decidiste marcharte y me dejaste ahora regresas y me pides ayuda tan campante, olvídalo, no-…repitió de manera gélida.

El mejor que nadie sabia que cuando Camus se ponía asi, era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer, por no decir imposible a menos que fuese el, no sabia si seguía teniendo el mismo efecto el Frances (interiormente espera que si), asi que decidió persuadirlo.

-No te deje-…dijo.

-Si lo hiciste-

-No, sabes que las cosas no fueron asi-…dijo mirándole con intensidad con aquellas orbes turquesas.

A pesar de la expresión fría y molesta que presentaba, Camus sentía que temblaba interiormente, ver aquellos ojos provocaban que todo aquello que creía muerto se revolviese en su interior, de pronto se sintió como aquel día en que le conoció, podía sentir lo mismo que aquel día, el problema es que era un mas intenso.

Sin embargo no lo demostró…-No, es mi ultima palabra-…dijo caminando.

Sin embargo Milo no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente…

1 hora mas tarde, mientras Camus despachaba bebidas en un bar el rubio le seguía insistiendo, se le había pegado como lapa y no pensaba irse hasta que el galo aceptara.

-Milo ya te dije que no, vete-

-Camus por favor, solo será por esta vez, después te dejare tranquilo, lo prometo-

Eso enfureció al pelirrojo, ¿Qué coño pretendía ese tipo?, irrumpía en su perfecta vida y la ponía de cabeza, después se iba y lo dejaba, y ahora regresaba para interferir de nuevo en la pacifica vida que había conseguido, ¿y pretendía dejarle de nuevo?

-Milo, yo ya tengo una nueva vida en la que ni tu ni nadie de mi pasado tiene cabida, por favor vete, olvida que existo, estoy seguro que lo lograran sin mi, vete por favor-…dijo con tanta determinación y furia en sus pupilas que el rubio desistió, lo sabia no tenia derecho, sonriendo con resignación se alejo.

-Tienes razón, perdona no debí buscarte aunque, fue bueno verte, adiós Camus, suerte-…dijo sin mas.

El pelirrojo le miro, con aquel semblante tan triste y desvalido que se le antojo como el de un cachorro hambriento en un día de lluvia, estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo todo y salir pero se contuvo, no debía flaquear…-Adiós, y suerte a ti también, y yo…también me alegro de verte-…el rubio le miro por ultima vez, y regalándole una sonrisa salio.

Se sentía mal, no por que Camus no le ayudara, no sabia que podría lograrlo, si no por el hecho de que el galo parecía estar bien sin el, y eso le dolió.

Uno a uno, aquellos que habían sido parte de su equipo iban llegando, Shura fue el ultimo en llegar.

-¡Joder tío!, que alegría verte-…dijo saludando efusivamente al rubio, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si a mi también me da gusto verlos, a todos-

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo, pero es bueno regresar a lo de antes-…dijo el peliceleste con indiferencia mientras se veía las uñas.

-Ah Dita siempre tan cariñoso-…dijo con burla Aioria, el mencionado le miro mal pero este ni se inmuto.

-Ya estamos todos, entremos-

Estaban por entrar y cerrar la puerta cuando Hyoga se apareció con sus amigos, Milo le miro molesto y justo cuando pensaba echarles la bronca, el sonido de una moto acercándose les alerto.

Milo no podía creer lo que veía, mientras los demás sonreían al ver su expresión, de aquella imponente Haley Davidson, se bajo un chico el cual, al quitarse el casco, dejaba a la vista una larga cabellera pelirroja, asi como un bello rostro de alabastro, a paso lento se dirigió al rubio, quien aun mantenía su boca abierta.

-No digas nada, y Milo…por favor cierra la boca-…dijo mientras se dirigía a los otros y les saludaba, el rubio sonrío, ahora si estaban completos, era hora de poner en marcha el plan…

_Continuara…_

Lo se no tengo excusa pero…que quereis, asi es la vida bien, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo, como mencione el fic no es muy largo 5 o 6 capitulos no le doy mucho aunque quien sabe.

Death y Dita, bueno creo que esos dos son tan excéntricos que el oficio de Médicos Forenses les va de maravilla XD, aunque pobres de los que trabajan con ellos se divierten asustándolos de lo lindo XD, asi que crei que serian los acordes al papel del sujeto tenebroso sin habla, que sale en la pelicula XD.

En fin no les quito mas su tiempo, saludos…

_**Umi la vampichita…**_


End file.
